Out of Reach
by lostfincayra
Summary: When 14 year olds, Guinevere "Guin" Colman and Riley Winchester go on a summer trip to London, their dream vacation turns into what could only be described as a nightmare. Will they escape it in time to save the people they love, or will they lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction (not the first I've written, but the first that I have published), so please excuse any editorial mistakes, because I'm not quite sure how this will look. **

**This chapter is probably going to be a bit dull, and Sherlock won't actually be in it yet, but it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, or London, or Queenstown... Or Ferraris. I also don't own those. **

**And while we're at it, I don't own England or New Zealand.**

**Anything else that you see, I probably don't own. **

**But I do own Guinevere (Guin) Colman, Riley Winchester, Gary Winchester, Cody Winchester... And a few other characters that are mentioned/will be in this story. I own a lot of people. And that sounds really despotic.**

* * *

"Come on, Guin! Let's get a move on it already!"

I sighed as I pulled my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"One second, Ri. Could you wait _one blooming second_?"

"Sorry, grump."

I rolled my eyes at my best friends' most kind forms of communication. Our fathers had decided that it would be a fantastic idea to take Riley and I on a "_Super-duper Daddy-daughter Trip_" to London this summer. It was quite the trip from our home in Queenstown, but to a couple of fourteen year-old girls, this was the trip of a lifetime, even if you were embarrassed by the endearing name in which your fathers had bestowed upon it.

My mum wanted so dearly to join us on the trip, but our fathers said that this was strictly a "daddy-daughter" thing, and that it would be best for her and Riley's mum to stay behind with Riley's sixteen year old brother anyway. Cody was a most annoying boy, and had a knack for scaring Riley and I, so we were quite glad to enjoy two weeks away from him. He needed someone to keep his wild brain intact, and it sure as heck wasn't going to be us.

"Well, pops, let's do this thing." I said, while cracking a smile as I closed my bedroom door.

Riley smiled and made a comment to me about how it was "about time I stopped trying to fit my entire bedroom into a duffle bag".

In my defense, this was a two week trip, and the duffle bag was the only means for packing that I owned. Pathetic, I know.

I loaded it into the trunk of our SUV, and took a seat in the back next to Riley. My mum hopped in the driver's seat, while Riley's mum plopped into the middle row next to Riley's dad, and off we went.

Our parents were all chatting happily, while Cody sat next to me and Riley with his headphones on, turned up all the way. We could clearly hear _"Love You Like a Love Song_" by Selena Gomez playing, and Riley and I shared a disgusted glance at his poor song choice.

After thirty minutes of listening to the sorry excuses for music blaring from Cody's headphones, we arrived at the airport, where Riley and I gladly piled out of the car.

Our goodbyes went smoothly, and our mums didn't shed too many tears, though Riley's mum had faint mascara lines running down her right cheek. I blew my mum a kiss before heading to board the plane.

* * *

"Guin!_ Guinny_!" Riley whisper-yelled, pulling me from my light sleep.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"That man over there," she started, motioning to a strange looking man with her eyes, "He keeps staring at us funny. It's really beginning to irk me."

"What do you want me to do? Climb over the three people sitting next to us, cross the plane, and say, 'excuse me sir, but you're creeping my friend out. Could you do me a favour and stop staring?' Is that what you want me to do? Because I don't think it's going to make much of a difference.."

"You could try?"

"This is ridiculous, Ri. Not going to happen."

And with that I pulled out my iPhone and began fiddling hopelessly with a photo effect app.

* * *

"Girls, what kind of car should we rent?" I heard Riley's dad, Gary, ask.

"I don't think our opinion is going to matter," Riley deadpanned, "because if we had a choice, it would be a Ferrari."

Gary quietly whispered a "be respectful" to Riley, before clicking on some type of fun looking convertible rental.

"Hey," I said, turning to Riley, who was now impatiently tapping her foot against the ceramic tile that was the airport's floor, "It's no Ferrari, but it is a convertible!"

Riley then huffed an annoyed sigh, and rolled her eyes at me. Oh, the perks of being Riley Winchester's best friend.

I honestly think she has some kind of chronic-mood-swing disorder.

"I'm hungry." Riley said, whilst waving her arm out of the side of the car.

I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it back into the car.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"You shouldn't have your arm dangling out the window of a _moving vehicle_!"

"And why not?"

"Anything could happen.."

I averted my gaze to the beautiful city around us, but not before hearing a muffled "superstitious..." from Riley.

I smiled to myself. I'm in London. I can cross that one off my list of places to visit.

"Who wants sandwiches?" I heard my dad ask.

"Ri does!" I said, cheerily.

Riley shot me a playful glare as we stopped by a cut little corner café.

As we stepped outside, another car pulled up a few spaces away, and I noticed; inside was the same man who had been staring at Riley and I earlier. While it raised suspicion for me, I figured he was probably on vacation or something as well, and I opted not to tell the overly-anxious Riley.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's all for now. Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring... I promise excitement will pick up, but right now I'm just starting it slow. And in case you are wondering; Yes, this IS a Sherlock fanfiction, he is just yet to come into the picture.**

**God bless you all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be pretty short, and Sherlock still won't be in just yet, so hold your horses.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own London. Or Sherlock, who hasn't even been mentioned in this book thus far. Anything else that I mention, other than myself, I probably don't own.**

* * *

After one adventure filled week in London, Riley and I figured that we knew our way around the city well enough, and convinced our fathers to let us go around by ourselves. We were both surprised, due to the fact that on any normal occasion our fathers would've protested to the sun and back, ranting about how dangerous it could be for two teenage girls to walk the streets of London on their own, but who were we to complain? At least we were being allowed.

Call it the dare-devil in me, but I wasn't afraid of anyone in the least, but once we were ten feet away from the door of the bed and breakfast that we were staying at, Riley began pestering me with things like; "Are you sure this was a good idea?", "What if someone tries to steal us?", "We could get beaten.. or _raped_... or **_murdered_**!"

I was constantly stopping and turning to Riley, telling her how unreasonable she was being, and how she had seemingly no trust in mankind these days.

That's when she said the one thing that even I, care free and all, didn't want to hear.

"Guin." She said, I turned to find her stopped dead in her tracks with a face as white as my brand new socks. "It's _him_..." she whispered.

I looked up to see the man from the plane, peering at us through the window of a flat, about two floors from the ground.

My heart practically stopped in my chest when the blinds fell, and I heard the "_click_" of a gun being loaded, and a door slamming shut.

"What?" I asked, more to myself than to Riley.

"I think," she started, "I think he's coming for us." Her voice was shaky and quiet, but I could still hear her. Time seemed to stop around me as I did something I never thought I would need to do.

"Riley, we need to run."

And with, we ran. Fast, and far. My stomach was cramping like crazy, and Riley was panting so hard for breath, I was expecting her to pass out, but we pressed on. We swerved around lamp posts, and benches, around little old ladies taking leisurely Saturday afternoon walks.

"Ri..." I panted, "We... we need... To take a break." I sat down on a nearby bench, while my laborious breaths steadied and returned nearly to normal.

"I think we lost him." I looked up to see tears in Riley's grey-green eyes. "I've never been so scared in my life," she croaked, "I thought we were going to die, Guin."

"We're alright now. Let's just find a cab, and get back to the bed and breakfast."

"Shouldn't you call your dad or something?" Riley asked, eyeing my phone.

"I don't think we should say anything to them. It'll ruin the trip."

"For me, it already has ruined the trip! Guin, they need to know!"

"No!" I cried. I knew my father needed to know, but I was scared as heck to tell him.

I stood up, forcing a sigh as I did so.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

Not in the mood to respond, I walked toward the street, waving my arms around every time a cab drove by.

"Cabby?!" I shouted, flailing my arms wildly over my head. As stupid as I felt, my technique seemed to work, quite well, actually. A cab stopped a mere ten seconds later, and the cabby rolled down the window saying, "Are you alright, miss? Are you drunk or _something_?"

I chuckled at his questions and shook my head. "Can I get a ride?" I said, laughing lightly.

"Well, do you mind sharing_?_ I have one other person in here, but he's only got a mile to go. I could take you to your destination afterwards?"

I shot Riley a questioning glance, and she nodded hesitantly.

"Hop in." He said.

I reached for the handle of the door, and let Riley in, sliding in next to her.

I saw that the other passenger the cabby was talking about had been sitting in the front passenger seat, and he turned to face Riley and I.

Suddenly, my grin faded, and Riley's grip on my hand tightened.

_The man._

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! It was a bit of a cliffhanger... Though not as bad as it could have been. Things will probably pick up more in the next chapter. I guess I'll see where my fingers take me.**

**On an unrelated note, is anyone excited for the new episodes of Doctor Who coming this March? I know I am.. Can't wait!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~lostfincayra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another short chapter. With another cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer will be at the bottom today.**

* * *

Oh, joy.

I averted my gaze to my feet, and sat in my fearful silence for few seconds, before I heard a chilling voice begin to speak.

"It's very dangerous for two young ladies to run around the streets of London all alone, you know..." He began, "There are bad people out there. You could get yourself into trouble. I'd hate to hear something in the news about two young girls being... Hrm... abducted."

Riley's body tensed, and her eyes, locked on her shaking hands, showed no emotion.

I was afraid of this man, but what scared me more; was how the cabby just drive on, keeping his eyes on the road, with a face as expressionless and blank as paper.

I could tell that we had driven more than a mile at this point, as we entered a very dark part of town.

"Erm, cabby?" I asked, trying to mask the shakiness of my voice, "Could you stop us here?"

"No can do, ma'am."

Riley gave me a terrified glance, and resumed fiddling nervously with her thumbs.

Surprising me, she decided to do some speaking up herself.

"Sir, I do believe you are inclined to let us out when and where we request, so let us out here, and now or else I will contact the authorites about this."

"I'm sorry, young ladies, but I am not inclined to go by your rule. It's not in my job description."

"Then please," I seethed, "By all means tell us what is."

"I drive who the boss tells me to, where the boss tells me to. I make no exceptions. It's as simple as that."

"And who, may I ask, is 'the boss'?" I mocked.

And then I heard a low chuckle come from the man. He looked at me, with large eyes, the color so dark a brown that they looked nearly black.

"Hello," he began, in a voice so chipper and joyous that it was scary, "James Moriarty. How are you?"

I cringed. My day seemed to be taking every possible unpleasant turn that I could imagine.

We were being kidnapped.

And, as if my day wasn't as bad as it could've been already, a bullet crashed through the window, shattering the glass beside me. Riley let out a terrified scream, and I gasped in surprise. Some vacation.

Riley and I began screaming for help, while James chortled sinisterly. I soon heard a shout from outside, saying, "Jim! Let them go!" and a man ran up to the cab, medium height, with grey hair, he reached for our door handle, but it was locked. Then the cabby stepped onto the pedal, accelerating the speed of the cab, and before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?**

** I still don't own London, and I sure as heck don't own James Moriarty. There. I hope you're happy.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~lostfincayra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai, guise. **

**Yes, I know I just spelled both of those words improperly. I'm a rebel through and through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Moriarty. But I do own Cassie.**

**I still don't own the earth. I'm working on that one.**

* * *

I woke up with a severe headache, and it all came back to me.

I looked around, to find Riley sitting next to me on the cold, damp floor, staring at her knees which were pulled tightly against her chest.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"I don't know. My guess is as good as yours. That Moriarty guy is around here somewhere, though. That much I know."

"I'm calling my dad," I began, reaching for the pocket that my phone had been in, "Or... is it any use?"

"He took your phone, he took mine."

"Nice." I said, inwardly groaning.

"I'm hungry." Riley stated, suddenly.

"You, my friend, are always hungry." I countered, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Oh, heck no!" I said, tickling her. She erupted into a fit of giggles, before turning on her best "death glare" and pinching me.

"I surrender!" I said, putting my hands up.

Steady footsteps could suddenly be heard, before a chillingly chipper, and all too familiar voice was heard.

"Well, well, well. My little detainees decided to wake up a bit, did they?"

Once again, my grin faded, and was replaced by a cold glare at the man.

"Well, on the bright side, I brought company," he said, pushing a girl of about nineteen toward us. She looked quite tired, and was overworked, no doubt.

"H-h-here..." She stuttered, taking little sacks out of the larger one she was carrying.

"I'm sorry - it's not much." She said, handing us the sacks.

Inside of each bag, we found two nearly cooled biscuits, and an apple. We thanked the girl, and she replied with a quiet "Umph".

Moriarty began walking back into the shadows, and the girl followed, but he stopped suddenly, saying, "Careissa, no, no, no."

She cowered back slightly in surprise.

"You," he said, pointing to her, "stay with_ them_." He motioned toward us, as he spat his words.

"Oh, um... Right, sir. My apologies." She said, speedily walking back to us.

When she was sure Moriarty was gone, she gave us a sorry look.

"I'm Careissa," she began, "but you can call me Cassie." she said, offering her hand to us.

We both shook it politely, stating our names as we did so.

"So, um... Do you know why you're here?" she asked, eyeing us hopefully.

We both shook our heads hesitantly, causing her to sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you, then. Mr. Moriarty has some... Unresolved business with... Your father." she said, looking at Riley.

At this, Riley paled, and shrunk down against the wall.

"_My father_? How on earth does my father know that..._ tyrant_?!" Riley cried.

"It was an old business venture. They had started a software making company together, but when Mr. Moriarty suggested computer codes that could... Control nearly anything, unlock any door - your father saw his idea as dangerous and turned it down. They had an enormous fight, and Mr. Winchester told Mr. Moriarty that he should leave the company, so he did... after killing Mr. Winchester's secretary and the company treasurer. He sought revenge, Riley. But, what happened next made his thirst for revenge ever stronger, greater. Your father hired a family friend of his to replace Mr. Moriarty, being the co-owner of the company; Frederick Colman."

My heart seemed to stop.

My own father was part of this.

"Are you alright, Guin?" Cassie asked.

I replied with a grunt, nodding for her to go on, while Riley shot me a worried glance.

"Mr. Moriarty couldn't stand the fact that he had been replaced like that, when he was the genius mind whom started the company in the first place, so, he began to run... checks on your families. With his own computer codes, he has been tracking you. Anywhere you go, he knows. What time you go, he knows."

"How long?" Riley asked, shaking in fear.

Cassie observed us solemnly.

"Eleven years."

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself sitting alone.

Well, not entirely alone, but Cassie was asleep on one of the two cots a few feet away from my spot, and Riley was snoring up a storm on my shoulder.

So, gently (being careful not to wake her) I pried Riley's dead weight from my shoulder, and, grabbing a nearly flat pillow, laid her down on the floor.

I stood up an walked towards the window, where a few rays of grey light entered from outside, worming their way in through the few holes in the wood that boarded the window. To my dismay, a small stone tripped me on the way, causing the frail light above my head to flicker, and I could only hope that it wouldn't go out.

I rattled with the boards for a moment, but paused when I heard, "Guin! What the heck are you doing?" being whisper-yelled to me.

I spun around to see Riley watching me curiously from a few feet away, putting pressure on her head. Apparently I wasn't the only one with a headache here.

"I'm trying to get out of this prison." I replied nonchalantly.

"What - are you crazy? He'll kill you!" She said, while swiping her index finger across her neck for good measure.

And, of course, getting accustomed to Mr. Moriarty's wretched timing, we heard, "Careissa! Get in here. You need to make some dinner, and I won't be waiting."

Cassie shot up, eyeing the cracked open doorway with fear.

"I'll be back later..." she said, pulling a sweatshirt over her head, and dashing to the door.

... ... ... ... ...

"That was too close, Guin."

"I need to try." I said, walking back to the window.

We once again heard footsteps coming toward the door, and we heard an electronic _creak._

I looked up to see a camera, and I was suddenly quite light-headed.

And Riley just had to whisper the one thing that confirmed my suspicions. "He's watching us."

* * *

**A/N: Yup. Good? Fair? Excruciatingly lame? Please tell me.**

**Oh... Thanks for torturing yourself by reading this. I really do appreciate it. :P**

**~lostfincayra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellorrr.**

**How are you doing, peasants?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty, Captain Obvious, or Lieutenant Sarcasm.**

**Or anyone or anything else that you recognize, unless you recognize Riley, Guin, or Cassie. Because I do own them.**

* * *

Sighing, I sat down on a cot, and Riley plopped down beside me.

"This is ridiculous." I sated.

Riley glared at me, saying, "Thank you, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm." I muttered.

"I just want out." I said, looking at Riley.

"We both do. And I'm pretty sure Careissa wouldn't mind leaving either."

"This is so illegal that it's... Yeah. I'm not sure where I was going with that."

"Illegal doesn't stop criminals," Riley said, "By the looks of it, neither do the police."

"I'm sure they're looking for us. I mean, you know our dads! They probably have the biggest search party in London right now!"

"Guin, what if he killed them? He knows where we were staying!"

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to consider that possibility, but knowing that it could be very likely.

* * *

"Hey." I said, looking up at Cassie as she entered the room.

"Hi..." She replied, waving a hand lightly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Is anyone okay here?" She countered, chuckling bitterly.

"Is that a trick question?" Riley asked, eyes wide.

"Riley Jane!" I gasped.

"It's fine, Guin. I'm not offended." Cassie said, smiling.

"He's watching us." Riley said, pointing to the camera with her eyes.

"I know." Cassie replied, looking down.

"Guys.." Cassie started, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Erm...yeah?" I said.

"There's something you need to know." she said, eyeing us regretfully.

Riley and I studied her face, and Riley nodded for her to continue.

"James Moriarty, and I... We have a... Complicated, mind you; relationship."

"Wow. That is groundbreaking." Riley stated sarcastically.

I shot Riley a warning glance, but she could tell that I was trying to stifle a laugh in doing so, and smiled.

"Forgive me." She said, giggling.

Cassie rolled her eyes at us, and continued.

"When I was seventeen, I met him. And he was so kind. He promised me everything," she started solemnly, "And when I turned eighteen, he encouraged me to elope with him." She said, laughing even more bitterly than the first time.

"Gosh, I was so naïve. Wrapped up in what I didn't know were lies. Completely wrapped up." She wiped her teary eyes with her sleeve, and continued.

"We got married," she started, "I was so in love, and he played me like a game. For the first seven months, everything was great. We had friends, we laughed a lot. I don't know - it just seemed right."

"I don't understand." I said.

"He started coming home angry. And he would.." She gasped, hearing the camera move. "He's going to have to man up and deal with what he's done." She said, eyeing the camera. "He would hit me. And hitting turned into beating." She pulled down on the neck of her turtle-neck sweater, to reveal several bruises on her collar bone, and pulled up her sleeves so that we could see more bruises and scabs on her arms.

"We have friends over every weekend," She said, "And I slave away in the kitchen until they arrive. I use makeup to cover my scars, and I am forced to look at him, and act like I love him the entire time. I have to act like I'm happy. As soon as they leave, I have to stay up cleaning the kitchen. Every pot, pan, and surface. Girls, I'm a slave to my own husband." She said, a mere three or so seconds before bursting into tears.

Riley and I stood, and hugged her, allowing her to cry on our shoulders.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I looked her in the eye, asking, "Why don't you ever call someone - anyone? Why don't you get help?"

She chuckled, "Guin, I don't have any access to a phone, and when I do, it's only when Jim is watching. There are cameras in almost every room in this house. My every move is under twenty four hour surveillance. I have _no escape_."

Riley froze in realization.

"Neither do we."

* * *

I heard a resounding "_ding dong, ding dong, ding dong_" come from upstairs.

"Someone's here." Cassie stated.

We heard angry voices, and, while what I heard was a blur, I could still make out words such as, "What are you doing here", and "get out of my way".

And I grasped the hope that someone was here for us.

I heard footsteps quickly approaching the basement door, and then a deep voice yelled, "Girls,_ run_!"

And run we did.

We stumbled up the stairs, and collided into each other a few times.

"Cassie, come on!" I shouted, while a man ran down the stairs to get her.

Another man was waiting at the top, and looked at us lazily.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, and you're coming with me. Hurry up now, we don't have much time."

* * *

**A/N: HE HAS COME! I hope you're happy.**

**Was anyone shocked about Cassie being married to Jim? Anyone?**

**There will probably be more excitement in the next chapter.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**~lostfincayra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, peasants!**

**I want to give a little shout out to problyadalek287. Thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: This is really ridiculous. I don't own James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, or Greg Lestrade.**

**Understood? Good.**

**This chapter is going to win a lame award.**

* * *

Riley eyed Sherlock skeptically, and he returned the glare.

"He'll only be out for a minute. Come on." He said.

The other man came up, pulling Cassie behind him. He was shorter than Sherlock, with light, greying hair.

Sherlock turned around, and started walking away quite quickly.

We exited the house, and dashed toward a car, where the shorter man struggled to start the engine.

"Not now..." He groaned, beating the steering wheel, which caused a loud honk.

Sherlock grinned at this, before pulling on a straight face once again.

I heard the front door to the house open, and slam shut furiously. I whipped my head around to see Moriarty standing there with a gun, smirking sadistically.

"I should have known, Sherlock." he said, grinning. "Always trying to save the day..."

Sherlock sighed angrily, and jumped out of the car.

The other man turned to us, and offered a hand. "John." He said plainly, giving a troubled smile.

"Cassie." "Riley." "Guin." We all stated at once. He chuckled and turned back to the wheel, fidgeting with the ignition.

"Erm... Why are you so... calm?" I asked, looking up.

"Old nemesis." John said.

"Just send them back into the house," Jim said from outside, "And nobody get's hurt." He said.

"Or, you can always run off," He continued, pulling out a gun, "But I can't guarantee how safe that would be. I'd hate to have to kill more people, Sherlock. I really would."

I had my eyes closed, but they darted opened at the sound of the door to the opposite side of me opening.

Cassie stepped out of the car.

"Thirteen months. That's how long I've been your slave." She spat.

"You are my wife." Jim seethed.

"I used to be. You really think that I am stupid enough to believe that the way you treat me is how a wife should be treated?! Because if you do, you are dead wrong." She retorted. "You have done a great job at making my life freaking miserable. And I'm done with this." She said, moving away.

He held up his gun, and moved closer until it was on her neck.

"Oh, I don't think so. You want to take that back?"

"No. I want you to stop treating me like an animal, you coward."

"Coward? No, no. no. I thought you knew better than that. I gave you everything."

"Everything? You mean, enough food to keep me from dying, a weekday job as your slave, and a weekend job as you wife? That's a sorry excuse."

"You could try being thankful."

"For what? Being talked into eloping at eighteen? Only to find out that you never really cared? Oh, thanks." She replied furiously.

"I really hate having to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Right as the car engine started, a gunshot was heard amongst the noise. Sherlock grabbed Cassie, and shot Moriarty in the arm.

She was pulled quickly into the vehicle, and we started driving - very quickly, I might add.

"Cassie, please say something," Riley whispered, shaking Cassie's limp body lightly.

"You've come so far," She said, allowing tears all the tears that she had been holding in to come out, "You can't die, Cassie. You have so much life to live."

"It's no use - she's dead." Sherlock said carelessly.

John shot Sherlock a chastising glare, and said, "Keep talking to her, Riley. It might help."

* * *

[sixteen hours later]

"Those with Careissa Moriarty?" A nurse asked. John, Sherlock, and I all stood up.

"As you know, she was put into a coma, fifteen hours ago, and... She lost too much blood. I'm sorry."

"She didn't deserve to die!" Riley cried. "She had so much life to live, so many things she could do!"

I pulled Riley into a hug, and looked up at John, who told turned to Sherlock, saying, "I think we should give them some time." and so they walked down the hall.

"It's not right," Riley started, "She was such a wonderful person. It should have been that stupid Moriarty who died. NOT HER!"

Riley was now completely sobbing, and I just held her comfortingly.

"She's safe, now." I whispered.

"Excuse me," John said, walking up to us.

"We've phoned your father..." He said, looking at me.

"And?"

"He's on his way here. So is your dad." John said, this time looking at Riley.

"John?" Sherlock asked, walking up to the three of us with an annoyed expression masking his face.

"Yes, Sherlock?" John sighed.

"Lestrade called. We have to fly out to New Zealand."

"Fly out to New Z- Sherlock, that's ridiculous. Why on earth would Lestrade even have business there?"

"A friend, through a friend, through a friend. Needs help - some kind of shooting, break in. Possible murder."

"Why can't people in New Zealand deal with that? It's a twelve hour flight!"

"Tickets are booked. We have to go because Moriarty is involved. Girls, your fathers will be here soon."

"I'm so sorry. Just stay there. I'll be in touch." John said, walking out. "oh.. One more thing." He said, hugging us and handing us our phones.

"Thank you so much." I said, before he waved goodbye and ran off.

* * *

"Are we flying back home after Cassie's funeral, then?" I asked my dad as we sat over dinner.

"I'm afraid we won't make it to her funeral, darling." He replied.

"Why?!" I asked.

"We can't stay here. We need to get back home now. There have been some... Company issues - I think the building was broken into, and we have to get back."

Gary's mobile began ringing, so he stood up to take the call.

He came back as pale a ghost.

"Emergency," he said, "We need to leave, now."

My father pushed some money onto the table, and stood up abruptly.

Turns out, our bags were already loaded into the car, and we headed to the airport.

On the way, it was explained to us that not only had our fathers' company been broken into, but so had the Winchester's home.

And it did not sound good.

* * *

**A/N: I know this all seemed kind of rushed, but I really wanted to fit this all into one chapter.**

**The characters were a little bit OOC at times, which I apologize for. **

**I know this chapter was just terrible and unrealistic in general, but I guess that happens.**

**Friendly reminder: "the moriparty don't start 'til Jim walks in."**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**~lostfincayra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, peasants!**

**Thanks again for the review, problyadalek287! I inwardly laughed really hard (if that's possible) at your review.. ;)**

**This chapter is going to be so lame. Please don't kill me.**

**And Sherlock will not be making any appearances..**

**Try to enjoy this? No? okay.**

* * *

We arrived at the airport to find my mum waiting for us with open arms.

"Mum!" I screamed, running up to her.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." She said hugging Riley as she caught up.

"I'd love to move things slowly, but we need to get to the hospital." My mother said, looking at my dad.

* * *

"She's in critical condition," A nurse told us, "I can't tell you whether or not she'll make it, but we are trying our hardest."

Great. Just what Riley needs right now - more drama.

Riley started crying - just a sniffle here and there, but after I went to give her a hug, she cranked on the water works.

"Ri..." I said, in tears myself, "She's going to be just fine."

I was trying to be reassuring, but it's no easy feat given the fact that I doubted my own words.

"What if she's not, Guin?" I heard. It was quite muffled, because the words were spoken into my now wet hoodie, but I could still hear the desperate tone in her voice.

"Don't think about that, Riley. Just ignore the _'what if's'_. Everything's going to be okay."

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare. Please say it." Riley said through sobs.

"I wish I could, Riley."

"Your not the only person who wants to hear that." A voice said. I looked up to see Cody standing there.

He held out his arms, while Riley and I ran to hug him.

"I've never been so glad to see you alive, jerk." I said.

"As much as I hate admitting it; same here." He said.

"Riley, Guin?!" I heard.

"Who is he?" Cody asked, looking down the hall.

"oh gosh.." I said, looking over my shoulder, "John?"

"Apparently we have to meet sooner than anyone hoped."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"James Moriarty shot Riley's mother."

Riley went her quiet, stunned sobbing, to hysterical in a matter of seconds.

"When will he stop ruining our lives?!" I asked, more to myself than anyone else.

* * *

"This has gone too far. _Kidnapping_ us, was too far. Why don't you leave us alone?" I asked, over the phone.

Yes, I was making the risky move of giving Moriarty a piece of my mind over the telephone, but right now, I didn't care.

"Oh, Guinevere... Don't you see? I'm not stopping until I have my revenge."

"You'll never _'have your revenge'_ you live off of revenge. You could kill every person in the word and _still_ not be satisfied!"

"Some people never learn."

"What? That makes no sense!" I said, furrowing my eyebrows as if he could see.

"Turn around." He said, in a sing-song tone.

I froze, dropping the phone.

Suddenly, the phone box that I was in felt no longer miniscule, but safe.

I closed my eyes, afraid to see what was behind me, but slowly, I turned.

Standing in front of me was Jim Moriarty, holding a gun in the direction of my head.

"You can come with me, or you can die with the rest of your family." He stated.

"I'd rather die." I spat.

"Well, then, I guess you're coming with me."

He pulled me from the phone booth, putting a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams.

People stared, and some tried to help me, but Jim aimed a gun at everyone who tried.

I was pushed into a car, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: This was such a short, lame chapter. **

**Please bear with me, because this was just a filler.**

**And it was freaking vapid beyond all reason.**

**But, if this can be used as an excuse, I have been busy - my oldest sister just had a baby, and I've had to watch her five-year old since Friday. I'm really tired, and my brain is like mush right now.**

**I promise the next chapter will be better, but it could be a while before I update.**

**_ALLONS-Y_! :)**

**~lostfincayra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**It's been a while since I have updated, but I hope this chapter makes up for that.**

**I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, but I'm pretty sure I know why. It was freakishly short and choppy beyond all reason.**

**I'm sorry you all had to see that.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Sherlock, or John Watson, Jim Moriarty, or Caffe LaVina.**_

_**Or anything else you might recognize in this, I probably don't have the rights or ownership to it.**_

_**But I do own Guin and Riley. And Jim's mom.**_

_**And some other things.**_

* * *

I awoke in a dark room, but it was obvious that this was not the room that Moriarty had kept Riley and I in. Plus, I don't know how he would have gotten me to London, so I assumed I was still somewhere in New Zealand.

This room was far different than the other room was. This room, unlike the other, was warm, with carpeting on the floor and not concrete. There was a hard bed above me, which, as I could have guessed, was bare of all but its sheets and a thin blanket.

Well, he obviously hadn't gone far to give me a comfortable prison, but it was better than before.

Out of instinct, I reached to a pocket on my jeans for my mobile, and, to my relief it was there.

To my dismay, however, there was no service or Wi-Fi connection. Just my luck.

I opened my flashlight app, and decided to shine some light on my location. The room had what appeared to be red walls, and the bed was dressed in white sheets. The room set-up, along with the floral curtains gave me the idea that I was in either a bed and breakfast, or a home.

Home, yeah right. Probably one of Jim's many scandalous hiding places, decorated by his granny.

Shining my light on a table, I felt rather dumb for not seeing before; a small table lamp. I clicked it on, and turned off my mobile. I wanted to save my battery for as long as possible.

"Are you awake, then, miss?" I heard from outside of my doorway.

"Erm.. Yes?" I said, unsure.

The door opened to reveal a short lady, probably around sixty years old, dressed in the attire of a house maid. She placed some clothes on the table, and explained that they were "a fresh change" for me. She also explained that if desired, she could show me the way to the shower and I could clean up a tad.

I thanked her and she walked out, but as she was closing the door, I blurted quickly, "Do you know James Moriarty?"

She peeked her head in curiously, and asked, "What was that, again, dear?"

"James Moriarty," I repeated, "Do you know him?"

"Afraid so, child." She said, smiling sadly.

"I don't mean to pry... But how do you know him?"

"He's my son." She said, pulling the door shut.

I closed my eyes in dread.

Was she a slave to her own son?

* * *

I awoke again, to the sound of my door creaking open.

I looked up and my gaze met Jim's cold stare.

"Oh good. You're awake." He said, pushing the door completely open.

"No, I'm asleep, genius." I retorted.

"None of that, you impudent young girl."

I rolled my eyes, laying back down in bed, but jolted up when something collided with my leg.

"-the heck?" I mumbled.

I looked over and found a brown paper sack, warm, and what I assumed was food.

"Mummy made it. Told me to bring it."

"Tell her I said '_thanks_'." I said.

He replied with an arrogant snort, and checked his phone while still standing in the doorway.

"Erm..."

He looked up, annoyed by my "interruption" of his concentration.

"If she's your slave, then why did you take me the food for her?", I asked, "Just curious." I added, quickly.

"She's _not_ my _slave_." He huffed, "She's my _mum_. This is her bed and breakfast, and you're stuck in it, okay? Great."

And on an aggravated note, he slammed the door, muttering something about "kids these days.."

* * *

I shrugged back into the blankets around me and sighed.

Picking up the brown paper bag, I unrolled the top and glanced inside. There was a muffin - blueberry or chocolate, I couldn't tell, and some hash browns sitting in a covered styrofoam bowl.

I unwrapped the plastic wear, and began to eat, thinking about my situation.

And how I was going to escape.

Placing my food on the bedside table, I stood and walked over to the shades covering the window. I fiddled with the string, only to find that they were jammed. _Or locked_, I thought.

I gently pulled the string in several directions, before noting a plastic-y substance glued to each leaf. Rubbing my finger across it confirmed suspicions that the shades were glued together.

I walked back to the door and locked it, as an attempt for more secured privacy, just in case Jim or someone were to barge in. It would at least buy me time if they needed to find a key.

I grunted as I yanked on the blinds, which I had discovered were also glued to the wall. Way to screw up a wall...

* * *

Meanwhile at Lakes District Hospital, Queenstown, New Zealand;

Riley looked up at the clock, sighing.

9:43 a.m.

Guin had said she would be back in a few hours, and that was yesterday, but she figured John had taken her back home to be with her mum and dad after a long day.

She just wondered why Guin hadn't yet returned, or even called to inform her what was going on.

She heard the waiting room doors swing open, and averted her gaze to lay upon a figure, leaning over a mobile phone and typing furiously.

It was John Watson.

"John," she said, standing up, "Where the heck is Guin?"

John looked up, and his worried expression made Riley's breath hitch.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tone somewhat warning, as if to say 'don't you dare give me more bad news'.

"Guin," he started, panting. "She's gone..."

Riley froze, and felt herself get dizzy. Her vision clouded from oncoming tears, but she wiped them away and continued.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded.

"We stopped at Caffe LaVina for some coffee, and she told me she'd be right back... I figured it was fine, so I let her go. I ordered her a coffee, and brought it outside, but she was gone. I looked all over, Riley. I finally saw her. Being pushed into a car by Jim Moriarty, and when I called her name, someone pushed me into the building beside me, and that's where I was at seven this morning - asleep on the sidewalk with a pounding headache."

Riley looked away, but turned back to John with determination written on her face.

"Let's go find Guin."

* * *

**A/N: Yup. There you go. That chapter was over one thousand words, so I hope it makes up for the last lame, short chapter.**

**Also, as you've probably noticed, this story hardly has Sherlock in it, and I'd say John is in it much more than he.. I guess I'm just somewhat afraid of trying to portray Sherlock, because he's a very hard person to create - I'm not that daring right now. But I hope you all are still enjoying this fic.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~lostfincayra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my dear minions.. **

**I do apologize for the wait on this chapter, but I had one written the day after the last chapter I posted, it was 900+ words (estimate - it was LONG), and when I went to save the document, my internet server glitched, and it wiped off the entire chapter.**

**I now present you with a nearly seven hundred word chapter instead. Sorry for the downgrade.**

**Hope you all enjoy it, though! :)**

**Disclaimer: This isn't even necessary.**

* * *

After a few hefty tugs to each side of the glued blinds, I pulled them from the wall (rather ungracefully, I might add).

I squinted and blinked a few times, my eyes in shock from the new light streaming into the room.

I stepped back, in examination of my new goal; pry the window open.

To my dissapointment, it wasn't going to be the easiest feat.

I stepped towards the window, yanking on the window's handle, but it stood firmly in its place.

I looked up to see that the slash cords weren't even there, which told me that even if I could managed to open the window, I would need something to hold it up while I made my escape.

I studied the frame carefully, and noticed that it had seemingly been painted shut, and as far as I could guess; glued shut as well.

James Moriarty had obviously taken every caution possible to keep me in...

_But he didn't board me in,_ I thought with a smirk.

I plopped onto the bed with a sigh, trying to think of a way to get the window open. I obviously could't break it, that would be far too loud and would give me away in an instant.

And I wasn't by any means planning on getting stabbed by a shard of glass.

"It's bulletproof glass. And it's got an alarm."

I whirled around, searching in the direction of the voice.

"You're trapped, Guin. I'm sorry."

I looked over to my doorway to find the silhouette of a woman. The lighting in the room illuminated on her dress faintly, but her head was lowered and she wore a veil, shielding her face from me.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

She laughed lightly - it was a bitter, remorseful type of laugh.

"I'm like you."

"What?!" I asked, walking towards her.

"Imprisoned."

I stepped closer, almost close enough to see the face of this ghost like woman.

I took another step, but was stopped when a cold, frail hand touched my shoulder, as if to distance me from her.

"Please... May I have your name?" I asked.

"I'm-" she began, but was quickly interrupted by the loud, needy cries of an infant.

Confused, I looked around.

"I should go." She said, quietly gliding out of my room, and down the hall.

I looked around, and slowly slipped out of my room, following in her footsteps.

She went up one flight of stairs, and then what seemed to be half of one, and turned into a room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Slowly, I stepped closer, looking over my shoulder frequently.

Then, I heard a frightening sound - the slow and steady thump of what sounded to be a man's shoes were coming.

Closer they etched. And closer. I pushed my body into a decorative crevice in the wall, darkened by the lighting in the hall.

I saw the shadow - a very recognizable one at that. And it stepped all but two feet away from me, before turning and closing the door behind it.

Sighing in relief, I dashed to the room, flinging open the door, and effectively frightening the mystery girl, who was sitting in a chair with her back turned from me. In her arms I could tell was an infant, now quiet and content.

I could see her jump, but she didn't turn around.

In a quivering voice, she began to speak.

"Jim..." She said, "I'm truly sorry if he disturbed you. I hushed him as quickly as I could - it won't happen again, I promise!"

"I wasn't disturbed." I said, closing the door behind me. "Nor am I Jim, though."

"Guin?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Tell me. Who are you?"

"Guin, it's best you don't know."

"Please tell me!" I begged.

Slowly, she moved to place the child in it's crib, and turned a lamp on, dimly lighting the room.

She turned around, and what I saw before me turned my stomach.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of it!**

**~lostfincayra**


End file.
